The Demon in The Attic
by Static-elf-of-insanity
Summary: Kitty's arival at the Institute!My first evo story on this site! one shot maybe small hints of Kurtty


Good Evening everyone! This will be my first X-men Evolution fic on this site! I hope all you rabid Kurty fans will be happy!

Disclaimer: ...huh? are we on? oh...um...hi

* * *

**The Demon in The Attic**

Kitty took her first steps into her new home; Xavior's school for gifted youngsters. The place was pretty quiet for a boarding house. But she was told that she was the fourth student to be enrolled here. That made her fell kinda special.

To tread where few have before!

Oh, yeah, she was going to have to lay off the comicbooks.

"Like, Hello?" Her voice echoed through the empty house.**_oh yeah. There's a good welcome._**

"Is zere anysing I can help you viz, faulein?" A heavily accented voice answered her.

"um, yeah. My name's Kitty. I'm the new student here." She looked towards the top of the stairs for the german voice. He looked close to her age. He was tall with shoulder length dark hair. His eyes were equally dark and mysterious, as if hiding something. His face, reminded her of a mask. Though, she couldn't place why.

Hmmm.

"I'll tell ze professor your here." And as he said that a blast of smoke and brimestone...he was gone.

The people at the institute were nice. Scott was cute but stiff. Jean ...was popular. And Kurt was painfully shy.

Kurt stared at her alot too. Like he's never been so close to a girl before. But with his level of shyness its not all surprizing.

Jean showed her to her room. It was a good size. The same as most boarding schools would have. After Kitty got unpacked she was instantly bored.

"A whole mansion and nothing to do!" Kitty screamed to no one. No one to talk to either.

Man that sucks.

"Hmm... an attic," Kitty thought, "I wonder whats up there..." Kitty climbed up the ladder that was left open and looked around inside. Plants, flowers, it was like an inside garden. It was all she could tell until she could find a light switch. She started to feel around the walls.

Then she heard whistling. Someone was in there.

It was the tune of an old song that she had heard on an oldies radio station that her dad listened to. She moved closer to him. The floor creaked underneath her and the figure turned around in surprize.

Its eyes glowed like a monster.

So Kitty done the only reasonable thing. She screamed and ran.

Kitty ran as fast as she could to her room. Slaming and locking the door shut as she got there.

"Okay Kitty, Theres like, a monster in the attic of this place. calm down. Yeah right like, thats gonna help." She started to pace around her room. "Maybe that monster is a mutant that's so scarey he has to like, be put up there." She then hit herself. "Well duh of course not! Its gotta be a monster or some kind of demon haunting this place!"

Kitty seemed satisfied with that answer and went to bed.

_Old music played in the background. Countess Kitty stared in amazment at the beautifull Ball in front of her. Everyone in the land wanted to court her. _

But Kittys intrest was elsewhere.

There was a Handsome man in the back. His face was hidin in the shadows but she could tell he was a looker. She made her way and pushed passed everyone else untill she came to her mystery man. He bowed and offered his hand. She took it and they danced. It was bliss.

When they stopped she demanded to know who her wonderful dream date was. Then his eyes glowed.

It was the monster.

Kitty woke up with a start. She was still in her room. Her clock read 10:30. It was an hour since she'd fallen asleep. She got up out of bed and wondered down the halls of the institute in thought.

She eventually found herself staring at the attic door. With out a second thought she tugged on the string and pulled down the ladder and climbed up.

Its was pitch black like it was an hour ago. She could barely make out the plants and flowers. She wasn't sure of why she had come back up to the attic, but something was at the back of her consious, tugging and pulling, telling her to go in. So she did

She made her way over to a window to get some light from the full moon outside.

Then something in the distance creaked. Kitty turned around, "Hello?"

Silence.

"Is anyone there?" She tried again.

This time there was a "thump" sound. Like someone falling over.

"Come out! I know your there!" Maybe it was the monster. She could get the X-men up here in a sec if it tried to attack her.

Maybe she could take it down herself.

"It's just me, fraulein." Came a voice in reply. "No need to be startled..."

That voice...It sounded familiar...It was the german boy. Kurt. What was he doing up here? Why was his voice so jumpy? "Kurt what's the matter? You sound nervous." Kitty asked walking closer to the voice.

"Nuzings vrong, keety. No need to come any closer."

"Kurt, you have to get out of here. Theres this Monster lurking about, with creepy yellow eyes that glow in the dark"

"...yes I know" Kurt seemed scared know.

"Oh My-- It didn't hurt you did it?"

"...no." Now his voice sounded hurt.

"Kurt , whats going on?" Kitty took another step.

"Stay Back!" He yelled.

Kitty jumped back, startled by the usually shy and quiet boy's outburst. Something was definatly wrong. Maybe the monster had him as a hostage and he was just trying to protect her.

But where were the yellow eyes?

Unheading the Jumpy teens warning, she took another step towards him.

There was a soft wimper in the background, towards kurt's direction.

Was that kurt? Maybe the monster really does have him. What if he's at the edge of his life? Maybe she could take it down. Of course she could! She's an X-man, now! Kitty, now more confident that she could kick some serious monster ass, walked closer to where Kurts voice came from.

She was barefooted so when her foot came down on something long and furry, she recoiled with a gasp and the attic rang with a inhumane howl of pain. Kitty jumped clear acrossed the attic and ran into a table knocking over all the plants, sending them crashing to the ground, shattering with impact.

Kitty felt something wet run down her arm. It was warm and sticky.

Blood.

She would have freaked out if she wasn't staring at the yellow glowing eyes looking staight at her. The eyes rushed to her coming inches from her face and took her arm. She could feel the unhuman fur against against her skin. She snatched her hand away and tryed to back up only cutting herself against more shattered clay.

"Please stay still, I von't hurt you. I have some first aid training." The eyes were the monster's but the voice was Kurt's. Wait...The overly shyness. Hiding in the dark.

Kurt was the monster.

How could that be possible? Kurt. Shy, quiet, scared, Kurt! A monster! So Kitty did the one thing any fifthteen year old girl with super-powers who read one to many Star Wars comics would do.

"OH MY GAWD! YOUR THE MONSTER!"

Kurt dropped kittys arm and jumped back. His eyes glowed sullen and regretfull.

This confused her. If Kurt was a monster...why was he scared? Shouldn't she be the one cowering with fear?

After a few minutes Kurt recovered and continued fixing her arm. His hands shook as he did.

"Zere, all better." A part of his shirt acted as a bandage for her. She looked at him and them at the cut.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Kitty asked purely confused as to why a 'monster' would help her.

"Vas? No...I just--"

"You pocessed Kurt didn't you! Your some kind of demon body snatcher!"

"No I--" Kurt started to shake fearfully. "It's me, Kurt. I know I don't look like it but--"

"No! I won't beleive a monster you Bodysnatcher! What did you do with the real Kurt?

Kurt held on to her shoulders and looked her straight in the eye and said, "Keety I **AM** ze real Kurt."

He wasn't lieing. He honestly wasn't lieing.

"Oh my god." Was all she could say.

Kurts hands dropped limply to his sides. His head bowed down looking at his feet in shame. The attic was still and quiet, so quiet that you could hear his quivering breaths.

And Kitty was still confused.

"What the hell happened to you?" She finally said, "What are you?" She added.

"I'm a mutant just like you...vell not like you. But I am a mutant nonzeless." He wouldn't make eye contact with her again, "Just a very different one."

"Come into the light so I can see you." Kitty walked to the light of the full moon emitting from the attic window and jestured for him to come.

Kurt stepped reluctantly over to her.

She could make out his face. His face was covered in a dark blue fur and his ears were pointed like an elf. He had a long ropey tail that swished behind him when he moved. So thats what she stepped on.

He took a three fingured hand and ran it through his hair nervously. His feet and legs resembled a cats eccept he had only two toes.

Kurt decided to break the disturbing silence, "Vell?"

Kitty couldn't say anything right away. She was, after all, stareing at what looked unmistakinly like a demon.

"Whoa..." She finally managed to get out. "I still want to know what happened to you. Why didn't you look this way when I first saw you?"

Kurt padded over to a table and held up a clunky old sports watch that looked like it been through a meat grinder. "Zis vatch projects an image over me. It makes me look-" with alittle regret, "-human."

Kitty wasn't confused anymore, nor was she scared. She walked up to him pulled her hand back and slapped him across the face.

"Why didn't you say something!"

"Vas ist das!" It was Kurts turn to be confused.

"You could have told me before I lost half a nights worth of beauty sleep worrying about a monster that didn't exist!" Kitty turned and stormed out of the attic. but as she reached the later she turned back and smiled at him then she disapeared down the ladder.

Kurt stood like an idiot with a hand over the spot where kitty slapped him. Then a goofy grin spread acrossed his face.

ah yeah, cant resist the fuzzy dude.

Fin

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this. Byes 


End file.
